


Hallucinations

by Gamz33zH0nk3rz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dead Owada Mondo, Depressed Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamz33zH0nk3rz/pseuds/Gamz33zH0nk3rz
Summary: Taka regrets how things turned out between him and Mondo
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains homophobia?? As well as mentions of abuse and self harm. Do not go forward if you are bother by this. Also sorry for writing so much Ishimondo, I'm working on a Streddie fanfiction rn

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was a model student. He had straight As and made sure everyone and everything was in line. He was even good enough to be a hall monitor. Things weren't always like that though. Out on the street he was looked down upon just because of his last name. He was harassed daily, wether it be physical or emotional. Once he had even been outed to his father and that didn't result in a stable life at home. He was often ignored or had to cover up bruises and cuts. That all changed when he met Mondo Owada, the leader of Japan's biggest biker gang. The crazy diamonds. Or at least, that's how he wished it went. 

Taka was minding his own business whilst walking down the halls of hopes peak. He'd been stuck in this place for maybe a week now and so far hadn't met anyone to befriend yet. He stared at Leon run down the hall, resisting the urge to tell him to stop. This scholl didn't have the same set of rules as any other school. They didn't even have actual classes it was kind of just messing around all day unless..well nothing like that had happened yet and he didn't want to think about it. 

A few moments later he arrived to the cafeteria, sitting next to a much larger male. He looked over at him, noticing his eyeliner. He smiled to himself a bit, looking away right as the other looked at Ishimaru. He stared for quite a bit before looking away. Taka had wondered why he stared for so long but didn't say anything. Instead he just listened to Naegi and Togami argue. The boy he noticed from before was doing the same except he was arguing with them about something completely different. He couldn't seem to remember his name. He looked at the sewing on his jacket and huffed. Mondo Owada. That was his name. He stood and yelled at the three boys, telling them to stop arguing which only resulted in him getting involved. One thing lead to another and now it was just Mondo and Taka yelling at each other. When it started to get physical Sakura broke them up, each boy crossing their arms and looking away from each other. "You got some real balls talking to me like that! I'll kill you, ya fuckin' dog!" "Dog?? Comparing me to an animal now?" They were now faced each other again. "Yeah 'cause you're a fuckin' bitch who listens to anything anybody says. You even listen to that bastard Monokuma." "Real mature Owada! If anything you're a dog! I'm more of a man than you will ever be! I choose not to settle such pity arguments with my fists or raising my voice!" "You just yelled, you fuckin' dipshit." Togami then stepped in, telling them both to settle this elsewhere which was what they would end up doing..sort of. They decided to test who was more of a man by seeing who could handle the heat of the sauna the longest. 

They sat in there for hours but they both opened up to each other during that time. They talked for so long eventually they both left the sauna and just sat in the locker room together. They soon both admitted to each other that they both weren't straight which made things a bit awkward. Both boys put a hand down at the same time and touched hands, Ishimaru immediately retreated but Mondo grabbed his wrist before he could. He looked at their hands then looked at the boy. "Mondo?" Before he could say anything else he was pulled forward, their lips crashing against each other's. Taka's face became red. He didn't kiss back he was too confused to even blink, he just stared at the other boy. After a few moments the kiss broke and Mondo stood. "Shit Taka, I'm sorry. I'm so fuckin' stupid. I'll go." "Wait no!" Ishimaru grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bench. "Don't go. Please." Mondo complied, staring at the other boy. "I just, I've never been kissed before and you- wait no! You're not a problem I swear! You're anything but that! I actually really like you! I think you're really attractive and strong a-and I-" Owada pulled him into another kiss, Taka actually kissing back this time. When they pulled away Mondo smiled. "I get it dude. It was my first time kissin' a guy too so." Taka nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before they kissed again, Taka moving closer and closer to Mondo as it deepened and became more passionate.

Taka woke up with a slight gasp. He sat up, looking around. He looked at the clock. 3:48 am. He sighed, his stomach growling. That day has been the only thing he's dreamt about for months. Perhaps it was the fact that after they kissed he freaked out and rushed out of the room and never spoke to Mondo again and felt guilty. But why would he feel guilty? They were both sinners. They shouldn't have ever kissed. Or maybe it was because Mondo had just died. He felt a pain shoot through his body at that thought. Mondo didn't deserve what happened and he didn't deserve to have his heart broken by Ishimaru. He just hoped Mondo wasn't thinking about it when he died. He looked over to his desk, Owada's jacket sitting on top of it. Why did he have to screw his one chance at friendship, no at love and loyalty up. He looked over to the bedside table, staring at the tool that still had some blood on it. He stared for a while before finally looking at his wrists, quickly pulling his sleeves down to cover the cuts. He stood and walked over to the jacket. He picked it up, staring at the sewing like he did that day. His hands shook slightly as he hugged the jacket, crying into it. Poor Mondo. He felt so bad. Maybe if he had someone to be his friend, someone he could have talked to he wouldn't have.. Taka looked at the jacket and put it back on the table. He yelled, looking up to the ceiling. "WHY MONDO? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?? WHY DID I ABANDON YOU? I'M SO SORRY!" He let out a screech of pain and punched the wall. He stared for a moment before punching it again and throwing anything that was near by. "GOD DAMNIT!"

After about 45 minutes his room was trashed, Mondo's jacket laying in the middle of the floor as Taka wept, his knuckles bleeding and his body bruised from flailing himself around. He grabbed the jacket and held it tight. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." He fell asleep that way. When he didn't show up for breakfast everyone came into his room, seeing him asleep, his room a mess and the jacket still clenched in his arms. Everyone left except Aoi, Sakura, and Hagakure. They waited for him to wake up. Once he did they comforted him, Hagakure even bringing him a snack. Though it took Hagakure at least fifteen minutes to convince Taka he could eat it because there wasn't any butter they succeed. He finally ate something. Ishimaru couldn't remember the last time he ate.

After that the four of them grew very close, even hanging out every day. Taka slowly but surely began to heal. But then he got a note for him to meet up with someone. One thing lead to another and now he laid on the floor, pain pulsing through his body as blood spilled from his head. He turned his head to the side. "M-mondo?" There he was, the boy he had loved laying across from him, smiling. "Hey man. It's okay. I forgive you. Don't worry, your pain will go away soon." Ishimaru looked around, putting his hand to his head. He looked at his hand, now covered in pink blood. "Oh god. Mondo I don't want to die." He began to cry, looking to the side again. "It's okay. I was scared too." Mondo took Ishimaru's hand in his own. Taka stared at their hands then at Mondo's face again, his vision starting to get blurry. He smiled as Mondo scoot forward and kissed him softly. His grip tightened on Owada's hand, smiling. "I can't feel it anymore. Mondo, I-I love you." He smiled slightly. "I'm so tired.." he closed his eyes and Mondo disappeared, after all, he was just a hallucination. Taka died seconds after closing his eyes. His body finally giving up. At least he died happy.


End file.
